


Das andere Boot

by badgerBoyMay



Category: Das Boot (1981), Das Boot - Lothar-Günther Buchheim
Genre: Deutsch | German, Spoilers, Thomsens Boot, Thomsens POV, UF, World War II, meeting your submarine captain buddy in the atlantic ocean
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerBoyMay/pseuds/badgerBoyMay
Summary: "An Kapitänleutnant, deutsches U-Boot gesichtet!", rief der Wachmann den Turm hinunter ins Boot.Wenige Augenblicke später, kletterte Philipp Thomsen auf die Brücke.Die Szene in der sich Heinrich und Philipp im Atlantik treffen aus Philipps Sicht.





	Das andere Boot

**Author's Note:**

> Es ist zu kurz und hat zu wenig Plot um es Geschichte zu nennen. Sagen wir einfach ein Moment in der Feindfahrtszeit von Philipp Thomsen.

"Was ist das? Da ragt doch was aus dem Wasser!", murmelte einer der Wachleute auf der Brücke. "Wo denn?", fragte der erste Wachoffizier von UF.  
"Na da, auf elf Uhr! Ist das n' U-Boot?"  
Der I WO sah genauer hin. "Mein Gott, Sie haben Recht! Holen Sie den Kapitän auf die Brücke!", sagte er.  
"An Kapitänleutnant, deutsches U-Boot gesichtet!", rief der Wachmann den Turm hinunter ins Boot.  
Er hörte wie der Leitende die Information weiter gab.  
  
Wenige Augenblicke später, kletterte Philipp Thomsen auf die Brücke. "Da Kapitän, schauen Sie!" man zeigte in die Richtung und sofort preschte das andere Boot durch die Wellen der Sturmflut.  
"Tatsache. Sofort alle Maschinen stop! Los, Scheinwerfer hoch! Wollen wir doch mal sehen wer hier durch die Gegend karrt.", befahl Thomsen. Der I WO nahm den Scheinwerfer und wartete, da die anderen schneller gewesen waren.  
Der Wachmann gab die Nachricht wieder,  
  
_"Erfragen Erkennung, UA"_  
  
Thomsen begann laut zu lachen. "UA? Das ist Lehmann's Boot! **HEINRICH!**", schrie er über den Ozean, was natürlich bei dem Sturm nie auf dem anderen Boot an kam. "Los machen Sie Meldung, geben Sie uns zu Erkennen.", meinte er nun zu seinem I WO, der sofort eine Nachricht im Morse Code rüber schickte.  
Philipp schaute durch sein Fernglas und sah seinen Freund winken. "Hein du alter Seebär, **GUTE JAGT UND FETTE BEUTE!**", lachte Thomsen und winkte erneut.  
  
Natürlich wusste er das es gar nicht gut für die Kette war wenn sich zwei Boote trafen, aber das war ihm momentan egal. Er war nicht davon ausgegangen seinen Freund je wieder zu sehen als es hieß Thomsen müsste doch wieder raus.  
Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken wie Heinrich sich jetzt vermutlich furchtbar über das Wetter und die Löcher in der Kette beschweren würde.  
Sein armer armer Obersteuermann.  
  
Philipp kletterte zurück ins Boot, wo sein Leitender ihn fragend ansah. "Heinrich hat versucht uns über den Haufen zu fahren.", grinste Philipp.  
"Lehmann-Willenbrock?", wollte der LI wissen. Thomsen nickte.  
"Gott bewahre.", der Leitende verdrehte die Augen. "Ich möchte dem BdU nicht erklären falls wir von einem unsere U-Boote versenkt werden."  
Thomsen lachte, "Ist ja gut LI, wir machen uns aus dem Staub. Tauchen und dann Kurs anpassen."  
  
Thomsen verschwand durch den vorderen Schott-ring, um aus den nassen Sachen zu kommen.

  
  
_Heinrich,_ dachte er. _Wenn's einer bei diesem Wetter je wieder Heim schafft dann du._  
  



End file.
